


90車

by Aa1434680



Category: joyrene - Fandom, seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Seulrene, joyrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *Bg簧文*主90車，結尾70車*不喜勿入
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 21





	90車

*Bg，簧文，主90车，结尾70车，不喜勿入。

裴珠泫坐在自己的房间里头，看着时钟滴滴答答地走着， 她正在等待着什么，但是我们无从知晓，时间一滑过八点，她的手机响起，朴秀荣给她打来电话，朴秀荣在电话那头说：

“你爸妈出去了吗？”他好像是站在楼下，裴珠泫听到了冷风吹过的声音，他有些发抖。

“还没呢。”她站起来看出去，朴秀荣在她家楼下不远处跟她挥手，他躲在一堵墙后面，躲避风的追逐，他的头发被吹散，额前的碎发盖住了他的眼睛，裴珠泫只能看到他微微发亮的手机灯。

“要不我们出去吧”裴珠泫怕他等久了，有些心疼，毕竟首尔的冬天是真的有些冷，特别是在夜晚的时候。

“不，我想在家里”朴秀荣笃定地说，裴珠泫知道朴秀荣决定好的事情就不会改变，他们只能等待着裴珠泫的父母出去。

裴珠泫的父母会在今天晚上去到釜山，屋子里只会剩下裴珠泫一个人，她的父母被拒绝的时候还有些懵，平日里乖巧的女儿是无论他们去哪里都会跟着去的，但是今天却拒绝了他们的请求，她将独自一个人呆在家里，但很快就即将不是一个人。

朴秀荣在楼下等着，等到裴珠泫父母的车子缓缓驶离，他等了很久，地上有很多烟头，其中还有几个被他用脚碾成了灰烬，有一些还黏在他的脚底，裴珠泫房间的灯亮着，不过他还没有那么快打算上去，他点亮手机，手机照亮了他的脸，如果你在场，大概会被这个男孩子惊艳到，他的脸漂亮的不像话，是美到脱离性别，你无法从他甜蜜又迷人的眼睛移开，也无法遏制你想亲吻他嘴唇的欲望，他是一层包着精致糖纸的水果，看起来甜腻的不像话，他拨通了电话，裴珠泫的身影出现在窗户，他们距离100m左右，他只能看到她娇小的身影。

“姐姐”他率先说了话，说话的时候呼出了阵阵白气。

”嗯“裴珠泫在那边回答。

“拉上窗帘”裴珠泫按照他说的做了，薄薄的窗帘透出她娇小的身影。

“脱掉你的上衣”他接着说，镜头移到裴珠泫的窗户前，你可以清楚的看见，她缓缓的脱去衣服，她侧着身子，可以看到形状挺立的乳房，和她漂亮，纤细的脖颈，朴秀荣吞了吞口水，他已经能想象到那个画面，不过他继续说。

“开始揉你的乳房，姐姐，就像我平时对你所做的”他抬起头，裴珠泫呆着站了一会，开始自己揉她的乳房，她娇小的手覆上她白的发粉的肌肤，朴秀荣的记忆中，裴珠泫的乳晕并不大，但是是粉色的，看起来像是汁水丰盈的水蜜桃，只要他咬一口就能迸射出许多水蜜桃的汁水。

“有感觉吗？自己来的话”朴秀荣看到裴珠泫轻轻的摇了头，电话接着传来裴珠泫的声音，她轻轻地喘息。

“有一点点…”

“姐姐的乳头，立起来了么？是什么颜色的呢” 裴珠泫低头看了看自己的已经立起来的乳头，它们被她自己挑逗的相当坚硬，白色的乳房因为充血有些白里透红，看起来更加诱人了，她仔细观察了一会，才开口说：

“是粉色的”朴秀荣闭着眼想象着那个画面，他的喉咙开始紧绷，即使他身处在寒风中，他的身体也因为裴珠泫的话开始滚烫，从他的小腹开始，热感开始抵达他的全身，他已经有些半勃起，被内裤勒着已经有些难受了，他前端溢出一点津液，沾湿了他的内裤，他伸出手摁了一下阴茎，接着说：

“姐姐知道接下来要怎么做吗？朴秀荣声音听起来开始有些嘶哑。

“现在还不知道呢”电话那头回复到

“要用手捏捏它会更舒服哦”

裴珠泫很听话的用手捏已经变大变硬的乳头，她想起之前他们做爱的时候，朴秀荣就很喜欢咬这里，牙齿轻轻地啃咬着尖端，带来极其酥麻的感觉，想到这里，她的脸有点发烫，她下意识地用了点力，轻微的疼痛感在特殊的地方会变成快感，裴珠泫轻呼出声，短促呻吟了一下，通过手机电流传达到朴秀荣这边，呻吟被放大了，重重地砸在他的耳朵里，他的阴茎越来越硬，小腹火热又紧绷，他被模糊的窗帘影子和声音刺激地呼吸有点急促，他发现自己的喉咙干渴到不行了，他的胸腔上下起伏，他接着说：

“姐姐，要往下面放哦”

“啊，好，我把手机放一下”朴秀荣听到手机放在桌子上的声音，咔哒一下，裴珠泫的声音开始变得有点模糊起来，还传来衣服被脱掉，滑过皮肤的声音，裴珠泫好像爬上了床。

“姐姐是在床上吗”

“嗯”

“跪着么”

“嗯…”

朴秀荣想着裴珠泫跪在床上的样子，全身赤裸，通体雪白，胸部因为刚刚自己的揉捏变得通红，她的小腹平坦，拜运动所赐，线条而外流畅又好看，细直的双腿被膝盖顶起来，屁股又翘又紧，他好几次都差点被裴珠泫夹到射出来。

“摸摸它”简单的三个字，裴珠泫却知道什么意思，她娇小的手盖住了她的下体，她的下体湿热，温度高过她的手心，她用手轻轻摸了摸阴蒂，酥麻的快感从下体直通大脑，她变得更大胆了，伸手探了进去，甬道已经湿润了，手指拔出来的时候，手上还沾染着透明的液体，她已经足够湿润了。

她接着将手指塞进去，开始缓慢抽动，轻微喘息了起来，内壁包裹着她的手指，她喘息间呼唤着朴秀荣的名字，他抓紧了手机，他现在已经忍不住想要用阴茎贯穿裴珠泫了。

因为勃起，他走路都有些困难，他走到裴珠泫家门口，按响了门铃，他从电话这头听到裴珠泫下了床，她光脚踩在地板上，木质的地板发出吱呀的声响，她下楼梯的回音也被他听到了，裴珠泫打开门，她浑身赤裸，脸上潮红，漂亮的脖颈和胸部变成了粉红色，因为开了门，冷风灌进来，她缩了缩身体，这一幕极具有冲击力，这是冬夜里含苞待放的百合花，圣洁又堕落，她即将被欲望填满，在下一秒钟，朴秀荣就把她抱起，用脚关了门，裴珠泫能感受到衣服上的寒气和重重的烟草味道，她贪婪的深呼吸了一口气，将朴秀荣的味道都吸进肺里，朴秀荣把她抵在墙上，他的阴茎隔着裤子摩擦着她的大腿。

“是因为姐姐才这么硬的，姐姐愿意摸摸它吗？”裴珠泫没有说话，她的手脱掉了朴秀荣的裤子，内裤也被脱下来，她用手去握住它，它在她手里变得更大更热，她想到它即将会贯穿她，就忍不住吞了吞口水，她上下抽动了几下，朴秀荣嘶的一声，他抓住她的手，他们的身体赤裸，两个人贴在一起，室内的温度开始比想象的热。

他们这才开始接吻，朴秀荣口腔里的烟草味道都被舌头传给了裴珠泫，她伸出舌头舔过他白得闪闪发光的牙齿，有些酥麻，在接吻的同时，朴秀荣的大手已经覆盖着裴珠泫的下体，潮湿又温热，他打篮球的茧刺激到娇嫩的皮肤，另类的刺激感，他手指伸进去的时候，裴珠泫咬住他的舌头，里面依旧很热很紧，但是水已经够多了。

“姐姐好听话，水好多” 他把裴珠泫双腿抱起来，夹在他腰上，阴茎轻轻地撞击阴蒂，可是就是不进去，裴珠泫被空虚感袭击着，她想要被填满，温柔的，大力的，朴秀荣继续撞着，他在等，他的眼睛笑眯眯的看着裴珠泫，直到她开口说：

“秀荣，求你了，快进来”

下一刻就被填满了，等待了很久的阴茎进入了甬道，甬道被刺激的加紧，朴秀荣喘着气：

“姐姐，放松”世界上美好的事情之一就是做爱，但是跟裴珠泫做爱，是朴秀荣觉得最美好的事情，他一点一点用力，温柔又大力的操着她，一点点把她填满，观赏着她的表情，顶到敏感点的时候，她会轻咬着嘴唇，如果大力一点，她就会皱着好看的眉头，脖子仰起，能够清楚的看到她的蓝色脉络，他总是忍不住去啃咬她的脖子，即使第二天裴珠泫要贴着创口贴上学，他低头去咬裴珠泫的肩膀，在上面留下属于他的红色印记。

他摆弄着腰，把自己送的更加深入，裴珠泫的后背贴着冰冷的墙壁，前面被滚烫的身体贴着，朴秀荣不断地顶到她敏感点，让她的呻吟变得破碎了起来，她眼眶红红的，快感从脊椎攀爬上大脑，她整个人变得酥软，想要的更多，她希望他更大力，最好能够操到她无法呼吸，她抱着朴秀荣的脖子，方便他进得更深，她的乳头摩擦着他的肩膀。

朴秀荣加快了速度，一下又一下撞击着她，想要把她撞到墙里，揉进怀里，他愿意将自己的头颅交出去，变成裴珠泫的宝座，用他的血肉，做她脚掌下的毛毯，他就是这么的喜欢她，他大力抽插着，裴珠泫被他撞的唔唔声，说不出来完整的话，她高潮的时候夹紧了双腿，紧紧地夹着阴茎朴秀荣没有忍住，被刺激到射在她体内，滚烫的精液从他们的两腿之间流下来，他们喘着气，交换着呼吸，眼睛里只有对方的身影，裴珠泫被扛起来，扛到楼上，扔在柔软的床上。

“不休息一下吗”

“姐姐是不知道自己有多么美吗？”

朴秀荣的身体又压了上来。

“是涩琪厉害还是我厉害？”他在插动的时候说，动作按着字落下的重音变得大力。

裴珠泫的手抓着他的肩膀，她仰着头，想着上次和姜涩琪做爱的时候，想到姜涩琪漂亮的腹肌和修长的大腿，和在她身上认真耕耘的样子，姜涩琪的眼睛笑眯眯地，像是某种猫科动物，可是他的动作却能让她不断地呻吟，且不会停歇，既温柔又粗暴，姜涩琪健壮的腰灵敏地前后摆动，总是顶得很深很深，他的吻总是轻轻地落在裴珠泫的身体上，汗水滴落在她脸上，阴茎撞进她身体里，而在做爱的时候，这细微的触碰也会被放大，脊椎酥麻，阴道被贯穿，乳房被亲吻，姜涩琪总是温柔的，而朴秀荣总是热烈的，他们无法比较，却都能让她高潮，姜涩琪上次插着她的时候也问了这个问题：

“我和秀荣到底谁厉害点”

裴珠泫如果不回答，就会被撞得更大力，姜涩琪的醋意都藏在他一下又一下凶猛的抽插中，上次回答了什么？裴珠泫现在有点想不起来了，她只记得她咬破了姜涩琪的嘴角，血腥味蔓延在舌尖，而后她和他接吻，将血腥味都渡了过去，上次做完爱她就晕过去了，第二天早上已经被清洗干净，姜涩琪睡觉的时候也喜欢抱着她，她醒来就能看见他的脸距离自己很近，睡着了人畜无害的样子跟昨晚因为吃醋把自己操晕的人不是一个人，她亲了亲他破损的嘴角，他没有醒，而是意识迷糊地把她抱得更紧，她的耳朵能听到他的心跳，咚。咚。咚，额头上是他温热的呼吸，而朴秀荣睡觉不会抱着她，但第二天早上她都会被他操醒，谁更厉害点呢？她回答不出来，小孩子才做选择，她两个都想要。

“你们怎么都问一样的问题？不烦吗？”她说。

朴秀荣没有回答，而是报复性的在她身体上种了草莓，他知道姜涩琪会看见，且下一次，他也会看见姜涩琪留下的痕迹，不过，他已经习惯了，他知道姜涩琪也是，如今裴珠泫躺在他身下，他将碾碎她，蹂躏她，他将看似纯粹洁白的花撞进欲望里，她不是圣洁的少女，她是陷于欲望的圣女。

我们的阿芙罗洛秋荻，从来不会专属于谁，她属于大地，而你将在她身上播种。


End file.
